Polka dotted Lightning
by K Kelly
Summary: AU One-shot Katherine is a homeschooler forced by her parents to spend her Senior year in a public high school and Jack runs into her on the first day of school while she's trying to find her home room. Rated T for language because their Newsies and they live in New York nuff said


**WOW I've missed writing and this is just a drabbly one-shot I came up with a while ago that I finally mustered the courage to post. Anyway without further adieu please enjoy!  
**

"Hey Davey who the hell is that?"

Davey rolled his eyes at his friend's use of language, he was always looking for trouble.

"Jack really? You know Crutchie and I can only smuggle you out of detention so many times?"

"Yeah I know but seriously who is that?"

"I don't know just some girl, if you don't recognize her she's probably new."

Davey finished grabbing his books from his locker and silently counts down to the bell. As soon as it rang he turned to head towards his home room.

Jack felt himself being unwillingly drawn to the girl walking down the hall. Something about her, those sharp green eyes, or…

"Excuse me."

Suddenly she is in front of him talking to him and his tongue feels like lead in his mouth.

"Uh hi uh." He stutters and stares suddenly unable to form coherent. _Since when do I get tongue-tied by some girl?_

"Is this the Senior homeroom?"

"Uh yeah."

He hopes vainly that she'll go in and leave him alone to collect himself and the shattered fragments of his pride. But she stays planted in front of him.

"Are you a senior?"

"Yeah."

She smirks and he can't help but wonder what her smile looks like.

"Do you know any words besides "uh" and "yeah"?"

He takes a moment to reorient his thoughts before answering.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

She shifts her books in her arms and he wonders briefly if he should offer to help her, "You first."

"I'm Jack, Jack Kelly now you."

"Katherine Plumber", she extends her hand as though for a handshake but he just stares at her.

"You're new here huh?"

She rolls her eyes, "Gee, what gave me away? Was it the question about the location of the homeroom?"

"Naw what really gave you away was the handshake no one here does that."

"Oh" she starts to say something but cuts off and without another word she makes her way toward the classroom.

"Hey you leavin without saying goodbye" no longer flustered Jack Kelly is in full charmer mode.

"Since you don't shake hands I assumed that you didn't politely excuse yourselves from conversations either."

And with that the girl in the polka-dotted dress turned her back on Jack Kelly and walked away without a glance backward.

Crutchie walks up to Jack, "Hey why aren't you inside you're gonna be late again."

"Mmph"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothin' just well…her"

Crutchie glances in the direction of Jack's broad gesture and sees the girl in question, "I've never seen you go ga-ga over a girl before."

"I ain't 'ga-ga' over any girl she just… is somethin else."

Crutchie pats him on the back smirks at his best friend's unabashed interest in the new girl. The wide eyed, wide mouthed boy standing in the middle of the hallway is a side of Jack Kelly he's never seen before. "You comin' Jack? Or are you just gonna stand there starin' at your girl?"

"She ain't my girl, she ain't nobody's girl…but damn" he whistles not like a cat call but an expression of pure surprise, "I jes got hit by something lik lightning; pretty from far away but somethin else up close."

Crutchie groans, "Oh man youse are so far gone, yer dead gone on dat girl."

"I ain't! She just surprised me that's all."

Crutchie shakes his head laughing, Jack scowls playfully, "Aw shut up and get movin' we're already late for class again."

"You gon sit behind da new girl?" He whispers as they make their way quietly to their seats as roll is being called.

He ignores the question and whispers back as they take their seats in the far back, "Her name's Katherine and I ain't dead gone on her."

Crutchie shrugs as they settle into their seats he reaches down to pull his notebook out of his backpack but quickly sits up again, "Uh Jack…"

"Jes drop it Crutch, I don't wanna talk about it anymore." His head is buried in his backpack searching desperately for a pencil, but the sound of feet near his desk pull him from the depths of his bookbag to come face to face with his homeroom teacher, Ms. Medda.

"Jack Kelly if I've told you once I've told you a million times that if I caught you and Andrew late or talking in class again I'd have to separate you two like a couple of preschoolers! Now Andrew you stay there and Jack go sit up front behind Miss Plumber."

The dismayed look on Jack's face was immediately replaced with a badly suppressed, goofy grin. Medda missed it as she resumed her place at the front of the classroom, but Crutchie saw it clear as day.

"Not dead gone on her eh Jack? Could have fooled me Jack, could have fooled me..."

 **I hope you enjoyed that ;) reviews/follows/favorites and all that jazz give me motivation to write, so if you keep reviewing I'll keep writing. And to all of you amazing fanfiction writers out there...**

 **Write On!**

 **K. Kelly**


End file.
